The present invention relates to a motor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motor which is more appropriate for miniaturization through a new structure of a hall sensor cover and capable of effectively blocking and draining moisture penetrating inside the motor through a new structure of a waterproof cover.
Generally, a motor used in a washing machine or the like has a hall sensor for measuring rotation speed of the motor by sensing changes in the magnetic field of a rotating rotor. A hall sensor cover is applied to install an insulator surrounding the stator core of a stator. The hall sensor is generally placed in a slot, which is a space between teeth of the stator core, and such a structure of the motor is disclosed in Korean Laid-opened Patent No. 10-2005-0067914.
According to the conventional structure shown in the Laid-opened Patent, if it is assumed that three hall sensors are installed, the three hall sensors should be installed in three slots, and thus the size of the hall sensor cover is increased to be larger the size of the three slots. Accordingly, since the size of the hall sensor cover should be larger than a certain size, it is difficult to miniaturize the motor.
Meanwhile, in the case of a motor applied to a washing machine, a washing tub is installed above the motor and rotates by the driving force of the motor. If water drops from above and penetrates into the motor when the washing tub rotates, the motor may have a problem of breakdown, malfunction or corrosion.
Therefore, in order to solve the aforementioned problems, the inventors of the present invention introduce a structure for installing at least two hall sensors at an end of a tooth and propose a motor of a new structure attaching a waterproof cover on the stator.